Anniversary Night
by MysteryMan12
Summary: It's Ulrich and Yumi's 4th year anniversary. After the two lovers have dinner and a few glasses of wine they get straight to the desert...


**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by moonscoop, in no way is this supposed to be a parody. **

Anniversary Night

Yuma came home at night, at 7:30 pm. She and Ulrich were making 4 years tonight. Yuma is also turning 23 next week, and Ulrich being a year younger than her was currently 21.

"How was work?" Ulrich asked.

"Boring, been looking forward to tonight." Yuma smiled.

"Me too, dinner is almost ready. Then I'd think we'll get straight through desert." Ulrich winked.

"I would like that." Yumi said.

After the two ate dinner, Ulrich poured two glasses of wine. Yuma and Zurich drank the wine.

"Can I have some more?" Yumi asked.

"Of course." Ulrich said pouring two more glasses of wine. The two drank their glasses of wine, then Yuma burped.

"Oh, excuse me."

Ulrich chuckled a little,

"You're excused."

The two continued to drink glasses of wine, until Yumi started twirling her hair.

"Let's go upstairs." she said.

"Now?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, now." Yumi smiled.

Ulrich and Yumi walked upstairs into their room. Yumi closed the door, as she put her arms around Ulrich's neck. She kissed him, and he kissed back. Yumi pushed him onto the king size bed.

"What do you want?" Yumi said hotly.

"Anything you want to give me." Ulrich smiled.

Yumi unbuckled his pants, and threw them off the bed. She put her hands, in his boxers grabbing his cock. Yumi took moved her other hand on the boxer itself, lowering it to reveal his cock. Yumi started to jerk it.

"Do you like that Ulrich?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ulrich nodded. Yumi continued to increase her speed, as his cock started to thicken. Yumi stopped jerking it, as she removed her black sweater. She removed her black bra, making her medium cup sized boobs dangling.

"Do you know what's coming next?" Yumi smiled.

"Yeah I do, do it Yumi." Ulrich smiled.

Yumi placed Ulrich's dick, in between her breasts. Yumi moved her breasts up and down.

"Fuck, your breasts are so soft Yumi." Ulrich moaned.

"I love it when your cock is against them." Yumi said.

Ulrich's cock hardened as fresh cum squirted onto Yumi's face. Yumi put her hand on her face, then gathered the cum. She put her hand in her mouth, sucking on Ulrich's cum. Seeing this, made Ulrich's cock even harder and thicker. After Yumi stopped sucking on it, she revealed her fingers completely cleaned. She then used her right hand, and grabbed Ulrich's cock. She started jerking it, making Ulrich shudder. She also licked his cock.

"I want you to do dirty things to me tonight." Yumi smirked.

"Yumi..." Ulrich said.

"I want you to fuck me hard, fuck me as long as you want. Make me cum so hard, but make sure you pour everything you have into my pussy." Yumi said seductively. Yumi could see Ulrich's cock thicken, as he was close to reaching his second orgasm Yumi licked his cock once again, as she placed her mouth on it. She started sucking on it, making slurping noises.

"Fuck." Ulrich moaned as he placed his hand in her hair. She continued to suck on his dick, as it squirted cum into her mouth. Yumi swallowed all of what Ulrich gave her.

"That was good." Yumi said. Yumi placed her lips on Ulrich's as the two started to kiss. Yumi allowed Ulrich, to put his tongue into her mouth. She followed suit as she swirled her tongue into his mouth. Both of the lovers moaning, Ulrich slipped his hand down. He then slipped one finger into her pussy, this made her moan. Ulrich began to finger fuck Yumi, who continued on swirling her tongue into his mouth. He did the same but soon Yumi screamed into his mouth as he reached her orgasm He let go of her mouth, saliva connecting their lips. Yumi's cum, dripping off of Ulrich's fingers. Ulrich wiped his hand on the blanket. Yumi got off the bed, her feet touching the floor. She bent down, letting her hands spread. Yumi shook her ass. Ulrich got off the bed, and grabbed her ass cheeks. He bent down his face in front of her ass. He started licking her pussy from behind.

"Oh fuck." Yumi moaned.

Ulrich continued on licking Yumi's dripping cunt. Yumi moaned with lust, as she pinched her nipples.

"Ulrich." she moaned.

"Yes?"

"I need you to fuck me now. Fuck me!"

Ulrich grabbed both sides of Yumi's ass, his cock hardening. He placed it in his girlfriend's pussy. This made her scream with delight and shock. This would be the first time Ulrich fucked her from behind. Yumi would take no time with enjoying it, sheave always wanted him to do this. But for some reason when they had sex, he never did. But because they had a little bit to drink, it might be the wine doing the work and Yumi had no problem with this.

"Ulrich, your cock is so thick inside of my pussy. It feels so warm inside of it." Yumi said.

"Yumi I'm about to cum." Ulrich said as he continued on thrusting his cock in and out of her hot pink pussy.

"Cum inside me Ulrich."

"All of it?"

"Yes all of it, please!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Okay." Ulrich said as he continued on thrusting his cock into Yumi's pussy. The two lovers screamed pusillanimously, reaching their orgasm.

"Make me cum one more time Ulrich." Yumi said.

"You sure Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm sure and I want to ride your cock. Get on the bed ." Yumi demanded. Ulrich got on the bed.

"Lay down." Yumi told him.

Ulrich did as he was told, his cock hardening. Yumi got on the bed with him, as she then got onto Ulrich's cock. His cock penetrated into her pussy, she reached for his lips. The two began kissing, as Ulrich thrusted his cock into her pussy.

"Oh Ulrich." Yumi moaned as she seperated from the kiss.

"Yumi." Ulrich moaned with her.

"Thrust your cock into my pussy harder and faster." Yumi demanded. "Make me cum so hard this one last time."

Ulrich did just that as he started thrusting his cock into Yumi's pussy harder and faster. Yumi started kissing Ulrich, as they swirled their tongues in each other's mouths. Yumi messaged one of her tits, she was getting so turned on.

_This is the best night ever_ Yumi thought.

Ulrich and Yumi continued to swirl their tongues into each others mouths. Ulrich thrusted his cock into her pussy, as the two lovers let go of their lips for air. After the final thrust Ulrich and Yumi but came.

Yumi layed on Ulrich's side, panting a little. Ulrich did the same, the two smiled at one another.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah Yumi?"

"I love you." Yumi said with a smile.

"I love you too Yumi." Ulrich smiled back at her.

_Again the best night ever _Yumi thought happily.

**Done! Please let me know what you guys think on my very first Yumi and Ulrich lemon. For the person who requested this fict, I don't know if you wanted your name shown or not but I will not show it. Though I do hope you liked it, please don't forget to review everyone. :)**


End file.
